dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Koveras Alvane
Welcome Hi, welcome to the Dragon Age Wiki! Thanks for joining! I hope that you will stick around and continue to help us improve the wiki. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Loleil (Talk) 08:11, 17 September 2010 A silly question How does one remove categories? I am either doing something wrong or do not have sufficient rights. Thank you in advance for your response) Asherinka (talk) 21:45, February 22, 2012 (UTC) :I simply remove the Category:Category name tag at the end of the article. However, I believe you can only do what while working on Monobook skin (which I use by default), since Wikia's new look helpfully filters the Category tags out of articles. :EDIT: Or, if you mean removing category pages: you need sysop privileges to delete any kind of pages. --Koveras Alvane (talk) 07:31, February 23, 2012 (UTC) Leliana Page LS Spoilers Tag Thank you for adding the proper spoiler tag for Leliana's Song events. I couldn't remember how to get that to display when I was adding a pic to the section. Thank you! :) --WardenWade (talk) 20:51, September 3, 2012 (UTC) :You're welcome. For the record, you can look in the history of the page to find the old revision and see which spoiler tag was used before you edited it. :) --Koveras Alvane (talk) 07:48, September 4, 2012 (UTC) Leliana Page Correction Thank you...you're right! I thought I cleaned up the "px" on her page but must have forgotten it when I was working on it. I didn't mean to leave it and I apologize for the bother. Thanks for the check up! :) --WardenWade :No problem. If you make multiple edits, you should check the page history and compare your final revision to the last revision before you started editing, so you can see all the changes you've made at a glance. Also, don't forget to sign your messages on talk pages. ;) --Koveras Alvane (talk) 07:52, December 30, 2012 (UTC) ::Thanks! I appreciate the advice...I've been on the wiki for a while but normally don't make a lot of (big) changes and I often do forget to check the history. I'll make a point to check it from now on, and I apologize for not signing previously, too...thank you for your advice and patience, Koveras Alvane :) --WardenWade (talk) 21:26, December 30, 2012 (UTC) Discussing vs. fixing 'Don't discuss it, fix it'. Keep your opinions to yourself. That was my contribution. Sorry you didn't see it before with your thousands of contributions. :First of all, that is not "my opinion", but a part of this wiki's editing guidelines ("Be bold"): if you see a false statement in an article, don't point out the error, just correct it. The problem with your edit wasn't its intent but its form: instead of correcting the false statement, you appended another statement to it that points out its falsehood in addition to providing a truer statement. This created unnecessary redundancy in the article and effectively turned it into a content discussion. A better way would have been to correct the first statement to better reflect Leliana's actual behavior in that scene--essentially what I did in that edit whose comment so infuriated you. :) --Koveras Alvane (talk) 07:09, March 15, 2013 (UTC) About Ages Hey! I'm wondering if you are able to use the EasyTimeline extension, cause otherwise we'll need to wait for Tierrie. Furthermore, each Age (with the exception of the Divine Age) starts at :0 and ends in :99. 10:44, June 16, 2013 (UTC) :The big problem with EasyTimeline is that it is optimized for the Gregorian calender, i.e. it works best with real life dates and timelines. For fictional timelines with their own calendar counting and formatting rules, I guess it can be hacked to at least seem like it depicts the Ages correctly, but I am not sure it's worth the effort in the long run. --Koveras Alvane (talk) 18:40, June 16, 2013 (UTC) ::What about a table - slider? That way we can use all 3 timelines while the default one would be the Chantry Calendar. 11:21, June 19, 2013 (UTC) :::What do you mean by "table - slider"? --Koveras Alvane (talk) 15:14, June 19, 2013 (UTC) Timeline Converter I see you keep yourself busy with a new converter. That's awesome! If you're interested, before you finish it, you can send it over here in order to give you some feedback. Cheers! 14:05, June 22, 2013 (UTC) :Well, yeah, I am not sure I'm making what you think I'm making, but hey, maybe it'll still be useful. ^^ --Koveras Alvane (talk) 14:07, June 22, 2013 (UTC) ::There is a slight numerical issue with the converter. 1FA in the converter produces -6404 TE which should be -6405 instead. (see pg.23 of WoT) 11:15, August 9, 2013 (UTC) :::-6404 TE is what the table at Timeline#Timeline converter says. If that is incorrect, the entire timeline calculation needs to be recalibrated. --Koveras Alvane (talk) 23:19, August 9, 2013 (UTC) ::This is a mistake in WoT. 1FA = -6405TE and 3000FA = -3405TE would mean that 2999 = 3000. 23:29, August 9, 2013 (UTC) :::Nice catch. They probably meant 0 FA instead of 1. I'm gonna put a note about it. 23:51, August 9, 2013 (UTC) ::::In other words, I will not modify my converter because I'd only end up with two "1 FAs". --Koveras Alvane (talk) 07:23, August 10, 2013 (UTC) Tenses Hello there and happy new year! I was wondering, Ages content shouldn't be written in the past tense as well, perhaps with the exception of Dragon Age? 19:34, January 6, 2014 (UTC) :They should. I just didn't have enough willpower to rewrite that page yet. :D --Koveras Alvane (talk) 06:43, January 7, 2014 (UTC) Re:Tenses Hi, I left you a response on my own talk page but I wasn't sure if you'd seen it yet. In any case, you may be interested in the discussion here. 22:21, June 26, 2014 (UTC) Your blog Could you please enable comments on it? I believe I can make plain many of the reasons why Monobook is & must be going away, & I would rather do it directly in the blog where everyone can see it. My home Wikia is also optimized for Monobook display, & I have been following these developments quite closely. :Hi, I am pretty sure I have checked the comment box, but the thing glitched while posting, so I am still figuring out how to fix it. --Koveras Alvane (talk) 07:50, May 22, 2018 (UTC) :Should be fixed now. --Koveras Alvane (talk) 07:56, May 22, 2018 (UTC) ::Awesome, thanks. I hope my comment is a satisfactory answer to most of your questions. Infobox I've updated the CSS with your new add on. Sorry for the absence, I've been in hospital for the last month almost. - 13:34, June 22, 2018 (UTC) Admin Nomation: Ursuul Hello there! I have started an Admin nomination and as you can imagine we need as many opinions/votes as possible. Thank you. 10:18, January 8, 2019 (UTC)